


Enchanted Web

by Musikman50



Series: Spidey Couple Shorts [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50





	Enchanted Web

"That bastard!" Amora said as she threw her glass cup at the wall which shattered upon impact. All of this because of that boneheaded thunder god Thor. Amora had been Earth for at least a year and three months now. Amora was banished from Asgard by Odin Thor's father and king of Asgard for multiple crimes she has committed in the nine realms. She had decided to spend her time trying to seduce the men of Midgard until she was defeated by Thor with help from the Avengers.

Because she was banished from Asgard she was placed on house arrest with her magic powers restrained by Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch. After a while Amora decided to rethink what she had done in the past. After believing that she was better than most of Midgard's villains and that she should do better then she was doing, she decided to be a hero for Midgard just like Thor.

Initially not wanting to trust her the Avengers decided to work with her for a while. Through the various team ups she's had with them, the Avengers slowly started to trust Amora. She even went a step further and apologized to the people she had ever wronged in the past including Valkyrie and Thor. After a fight in which Surtur tried to take over the nine realms Amora aided her fellow Asgardians into battle as well as other heroes where they successfully won. This act alone granted her permission to return to Asgard. While she would've loved to she decided to stay on Midgard since they had more threats and she loved fighting villains.

Some time after Amora started to form friendships with some of the heroes including Susan Storm, Laura Kinney, and Emma Frost. At that point in time Amora also decided to get closer to Thor, making advances on him, and actually confessed to him that she does care for him. Thor knew that her feelings to him were real however he rebuffed her advances. It was just an hour ago when Amora went to see Thor. Amora was wore a green bikini to tease him a bit and hopefully get him to see her. Her hopes were dashed when she saw Thor on top of Lady Sif in bed thrusting into her as hard as he could. This sight tore her apart and she ran away furious.

How would you react if you saw the person you wanted to ask out in bed with someone else, who wasn't you?

Amora was upset, heartbroken, and angry because of this. How could that imbecile not like her at all? Yeah she did do bad things in the past but she changed hell he was 35% the reason why she changed. Why didn't he like her? That one question circled itself in her head.

"After everything we had been through and me actually becoming an ally to him, how is it that idiot chooses her?!" Amora yelled at the top of her lungs as tears formed. Because of that she kneeled down crying.

Ding Dong

Amora shot up, wiped her tears away, and went to the door to see who it was. It was none other than Peter Parker aka the Amazing Spider-Man.

" _Amora it's me Peter I came to see how you were doing_ ", Peter said outside her door. Amora decided to unlock her door and opened it for him to come in.

Amora and Peter have a lot of history together. When she first met him she thought of him as annoying bug that she could manipulate if she wanted. She at one point in time mind controlled him to do what she wanted. She was eventually stopped when Doctor Strange saved Spider-Man and they defeated her. After Amora decided to change her ways she decided to make up with Spider-Man. At first he questioned what she was doing but after seeing Amora tend to a pregnant woman who was about to give birth, his doubts about her went away and believed that she really wanted to change.

Peter made it possible for the Avengers to work with her. Afterwards, Peter revealed his identity to her and made her promise not to tell anyone. Hell she found herself enjoying his company as they spent time with one another, even cracking jokes with him. One thing that she didn't like was that Peter was trying to make a relationship work with Mary Jane Watson. If anything she never liked her because she constantly complained about Peter's super hero activities and helping others. Which is why she so happy when Peter said that they had broken up.

"Nice place you got by the way", Peter commented with a smile.

"Thank you, so what brings you by Peter?" Amora asked.

"One reason was that I wanted to see if you were alright", Peter said.

"Well I'm not", Amora said with sadness. "I saw Thor fucking that whore Sif when I wanted to ask him out".

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that", Peter muttered.

"I honestly thought he and I had finally gotten over our troubled history. I guess I was a fool for that", Amora said as she began to tear up again.

"Come here, I gotcha", Peter said pulling her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. Amora could only thank Peter for being there for her right now. After what seemed like a few minutes Amora calmed down and Peter let go off her. "Better?"

"A little", Amora said.

"It's alright, I understand completely. To be honest Thor was always dense. If he couldn't grasp how you truly felt for him than shame on him for not going after you. You are a beautiful and fun loving person Amora any guy would love to be with you", Peter said. "Maybe, you should try to forget about Thor for now".

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind that at all", Amora said before deciding to tease Peter a bit. "Is that the other reason why you came here?"

"Well yeah it is. I also wanted to ask if you weren't doing anything then maybe you and I could go and hangout", Peter said nervously. This caught Amora by surprise as she never expected for Peter to ask her out. She had to smile at this and besides with Thor being an asshole and screwing Sif senseless, she needed to take her mind off of the Thunderer.

"Honestly, Peter I would love to", Amora with a smile.

"Oh okay, I understand I guess just- wait, did you say yes?" Peter asked with shock. Amora giggled at this and nodded to confirm it.  _'She said yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!'_.

"So where are we going?" Amora asked.

"Oh there is a carnival that is opening up in Midtown and I thought that we should go there", Peter said.

"Alright let's go", Amora grabbing her jacket. Before leaving she decided to use magic and fix the glass cup she threw earlier. The shards of glass reformed into the cup and she placed it back on the table before following Peter.

* * *

**Midtown**

Peter and Amora had arrived at the carnival in Midtown in their civilian clothing to blend in. Peter was wearing a light blue shirt with a dark blue jacket, black pants and red shoes. Amora was wearing a green shirt that exposed her toned stomach and abs and gave a modest view of her cleavage, black skin tight pants, and black high heeled boots with gold accents.

After paying for their way in the two held hands as they entered. All around them they could see people having fun and conversing...that was until they arrived. All around people could only stare at them being together. Most of them were jealous glares directed at Peter from the men. Peter was not intimidated, at all in fact he actually liked that they were jealous of him and he laughed at some of the men who were staring to hard at Amora only to be slapped by their girlfriends.

Amora did get some jealous glares from other women but once again others glared at Peter. Amora laughed that with Peter.

"So what do we do first?" Amora asked.

"First we try the bumper cars", Peter said as he and Amora got in line for the ride. The two got inside of their respective cars after waiting for about two minutes in line. "You ready?"

"Of course I am", Amora said with a grin.

Amora and Peter raced off and bumped into a number of people before bumping into each other. Amora bumped into him five times before Peter got back at her hitting her three times with his car. All the while the two laughed and enjoyed themselves as they crashed into each other.

After a while they got off their ride and held hands again all the while laughing. Just then Peter poited to the next ride that thought would be good for them.

"Let's try the Carousel", Peter said as he and Amora ran towards it. Peter and Amora sat in a two seat carriage on it and held hands as the ride on. While this went on the two smiled as ride went on and held each other in an embrace.

A long while later Peter and Amora found themselves laughing and having a good time. They took pictures and made funny faces. They went on the Ferris wheel and spotted several objects at far distances, most notably Avengers Tower. They also rode the Tea Cups laughing all the way.

Later on they stopped at a stand to see who could place a ring on the wheel. Peter noted to Amora hat the guy in charge was a cheat and they decided to pull a fast one on him. Peter payed money to play and with help from Amora's Magic he got three rings on the wheel. The man looked baffled before turning to one of anger before giving them three teddy bears to Peter. Peter presented them to Amora.

"I believe these belong to you Milady", Peter said with a grin.

Amora returned the expression. "Why thank you good sir".

Peter and Amora were now sitting on a bench eating hot dogs as fireworks go off. Amora smiled as she and Peter were together and admitted to herself that she did like Peter a lot.

"Well it looks as though it's going to be over soon", Peter said.

"Yeah it looks like it", Amora said with a look of sadness that the day was ending. Just then she had an idea. "Peter would you like to stay with me for a bit at my place?"

"Uh sure", Peter said.

* * *

**Amora's place**

Amora and Peter arrived at her place and sat on the couch together. At that point Amora spoke up. "Peter I really had fun today, in fact it was one of the best days of my life. Thank you so much".

"Hey what's friends do", Peter said.

"What if we became more than friends?" Amora asked. Peter went slightly wide eyed at that remark. Amora decided to continue. "Peter I'll be honest, I have always liked but as a friend but after today maybe that should change".

Peter was trying to think of something to say back to her but he couldn't "Speechless, that's a first".

"Peter you said shame on the person who doesn't go after me, I think the same thing for any woman who doesn't", Amora said as she slowly climbed on top of him. "And let's be honest Peter you have always thought about me haven't you?"

Peter answered nervously looking away from her, "Yes".

"I know you have Peter which is why I think we should make a few moments of our own", Amora said as she gently kissed Peter. Peter returned the gesture as well and the two started invading each other's mouths with their tongues fighting for dominance.

At that moment Amora stopped and straddled him before removing her shirt. Her large breast were displayed in full view to Peter who in turn grabbed them and reached up to suck on them. Amora moaned as he did so enjoying the feeling.

Peter let go and tried to remove his shirt. Amora stopped him from doing so. "Let me do that". In a matter of seconds Amora cast a spell that caused their clothes to disappear leaving them completely naked. "There much better".

The two continued kissing while Amora rubbed her vagina on his cock while Peter continued to grope her breasts. Just then Ampra stopped and got off of him, grabbed his arm and led him to her bedroom. Once they got there she turned to face Peter and kissed him some more ignoring that they were near the bed and tripped on its side continuing to kiss each.

"Peter tonight I'm all yours. Take me", Amora whispered. Peter did what she said and entered her tight womanhood with a single thrust. Amora moaned as Peter continued to thrust into her and wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so.

"Wow you are tight", Peter said.

"I hear men in Midgard love that am I wrong?" Amora asked with a smirk.

"No not at all", Peter answered as he continued fucking her.

Peter's thrusts got stronger and Amora loved the feeling of Peter plowing her. She kissed Peter once more with Peter returning the kiss. Before long Amora rolled Peter on to his back with her on top of him. She continued to bounce on top of him with Peter holding on to her hips while watching her breasts bounce as she did.

"Tell me Peter did Mary Jane ever pleasure you like this?" Amora asked.

"No, no she didn't", Peter answered.

"Well shame on her for not doing so", Amora said. "I'll have to take over for her then".

"Shit Amora you're really milking me here", Peter said.

"Good, I can feel you readying to cum Peter", Amora said as she slowed her bouncing down to sensually grind on him. This little tease almost set him off. "I want you to cum inside me Peter".

"You sure?"

"I'm very sure".

With no hesitation Peter thrust upwards into her holding on to her waist and spanking her plump ass. Amora moaned at his actions and to motivate him further she laid down on him covering his face in her breasts.

"Amora here it comes", Peter warned and just like that he coated her walls with his juices. Amora fell to his right side with her head on his chest. After a while of hard breathing and relaxing for a bit Peter spoke. "That was..."

"Amazing, spectacular, sensational?" Amora asked.

"All of the above", Peter said with chuckle with Amora doing the same. "So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes it does", Amora said. "So are you ready to go again or are you tuckered out?"

"Does this answer your question?" Peter asked as he kissed her before getting on top of her again.

The two shared a passionate love making session all night long. They decided that tomorrow they would break the news to everyone the news day. Thor would be really surprised later on.

**Hope you liked this one-shot of Spidey and Amora. I will be making more one-shots later on mainly because this was kinda fun. Thank you all for reading. Also Happy birthday to me!**


End file.
